Severance
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: Prince Zen was last seen fleeing from the hypnotized Mitsuhide into the forest, but has since vanished without a trace. Shirayuki shakily walks forwards “Everyone believes that you had something to do with it, Mitsuhide! They all think you hurt Zen.” I own nothing, rated T for murder.
1. Where’s Zen?

His head was pounding, that was the very first thing going through Zen Wistaria's mind.

The second Prince of Clarines then began to register that he was moving, only his legs weren't the ones upon the ground.

Blue eyes drowsily fluttered as Zen fights to regain awareness, the Prince found himself being carried over someones shoulder through what looked like a forest.

The crunching of leaves and twigs echoed as whoever had taken him continued their trek, even seeming to pick up in speed as they realized Zen had awoke.

The fair Prince shook his head slowly as memories began to flood back, he'd been running from Mitsuhide, the man had become insufferable after inhaling whatever the head herbalist had been working on.

Running, then a carriage pulled up that he was swiftly ushered into, the closing of the door, a loud bang and ... Nothing, that's all Zen remembered.

Had they crashed? Been ambushed? Obviously, he himself had been taken captive "Who are you?"

At the sound of the Prince's voice, the kidnapper tightens his hold on his hips and is even now grasping Zen's legs, making extra sure he couldn't reach his sword or kick.

Zen glares in response, struggling would be useless and only tire him out, unfortunately, that only left one option, biding time "Where are you taking me?"

"Some place safe" Declares the man holding him prisoner, Zen reels back in shock upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Mitsu ... Mitsuhide, what are you doing? Put me down!" Orders the Prince to his most trusted friend and guard.

Mitsuhide sighs, he'd known Zen wasn't going to like this plan, but the Prince had to be kept safe and stop running away "I'm sorry your Highness, but I have orders to protect you."

Zen growls as he now starts to struggle "This isn't protection, it's kidnapping! I understand that you're not entirely yourself at the moment, but this is going too far."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Highness" answers Mitsuhide sadly, he honestly hadn't wanted to do this to Zen, but the Prince had left him no choice.

"Don't call me that! You know how I feel about friends using my title." Exclaimed Zen, the Prince now trying to grab hold of a loose tree branch in any attempt at halting his friend.

Mitsuhide immediately stops walking, head down cast, body shaking as no doubt tears start to fall "I'm sorry Prince Zen, I didn't mean to upset you."

Zen couldn't help but roll his eyes at the fact Mitsuhide just gave him another nick name, one he'd been stuck with all day "It's just Zen, no Highness or Prince"

Something flashed quickly through his friend, Mitsuhide's body going tense causing a feeling of guilt to form from his own earlier actions "Look, I haven't exactly been dealing with your situation to the best of my ability and for that, I'm sorry."

Mitsuhide's racking body and sobs suddenly cease "No, Zen, you mustn't apologize, if I had been a better protector for you I wouldn't have to go so far."

The statement didn't sit well with the Prince, but instead of getting angry he had to stick to the plan "You're a great protector, Mitsuhide, one of the best. You don't have to do whatever it is we're out here for, let's just go back to the castle."

Mitsuhide wanted to agree, but the dangers were there "I've found a place to keep you safe and secure my Prince."

"What do you mean secure?" Zen's anger was beginning to boil "The castle, my home is the safest place for me, not in the middle of some unknown woods, besides I have my duties to complete and I can't very well accomplish anything over your shoulder or out here."

It was a long shot, but if using his signing of papers got Mitsuhide to release him, then Zen had to give it a try "Put me down and we'll return together, I won't run from you any longer."

"I have to keep you safe, you kept running from me ... I can't protect you if you run."

"I'll stop running, it'll just be you and me in my office signing papers, where there's no danger to myself besides a small paper cut."

Mitsuhide appeared to be in deep thought upon Zen's proposal, prompting the Prince to continue "I won't tell anyone about this, I understand that you're doing what you feel is best, but locking me away isn't going to keep me safe."

Mitsuhide wanted to listen, to turn back as the man had just now realized his legs seemed to have been moving of their own accord, he'd reached a desolate spot, somehow knowing it to be perfect to keep Zen.

They were still in Clarines, just deeper into the ranging forests, honestly, it was surprising Zen hadn't already ventured out this far before.

Mitsuhide himself wasn't sure how he'd come to know of its existence, the original plan had been keeping the Prince hauled up on a ship, but now he found his hands scrabbling through the earth in search.

"What are you doing?" Zen strained his neck to try and see what was happening, from his peripheral the Prince saw his friend pushing away dirt and rocks, eyes widening at the sight of a rusted cellar door handle "Mitsuhide!"

Mitsuhide ignored the squirming Prince as the door is squeakily opened and he's descending the steps.

Spiderwebs lined the walls, running across the room, an old seemingly broken stove, pots, pans, rotted wooden table, unusable chairs and what was left of a white mattress greeted the pair.

Zen's heart began to race, the Prince covering his mouth and nose due to the retched smell and dust "Mitsuhide, we can't stay here."

But just as before his friend paid no mind as he makes his way through the small bunker, swiping away webs in his descent "Mitsuhide, listen to me righ-"

Zen's declaration is interrupted as the young man is thrust upon the bed, momentarily shocking him long enough for Mitsuhide to force his wrists behind his back. "What are you doing?"

Zen fights as the feeling of cold, smooth steel encircled both his hands, but he was at such a disadvantage there was nothing that could be done to stop Mitsuhide from locking the manacles firmly in place. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry it's had to come to this, Zen." Spoke Mitsuhide, the man looping the attached chains to the bedpost "But you won't stay here otherwise."

Growling, Zen pulled and tugged on the chains, finding no weakness in the metal whatsoever, head turning to study his shackles "You can't keep me here"

The Prince was so focused on studying his wrists that by the time he'd felt the ropes winding his ankles and knees together, the knots were just being finished. "Hey!"

"This isn't permanent, Zen." Speaks Mitsuhide as the man moves to begin cleaning the small prison "Think of it as a vacation, I'll take you back once I deem the castle safe enough for you."

"A vacation doesn't include being kidnapped and chained in some shack by your best friend." Retaliates the Prince

"I'll admit this wasn't my original destination, but this works so much better than a boat! It's underground so you'll be safe from most natural disasters."

"You readied a boat?" Zen couldn't help but feel betrayed "Exactly how long have you been planning my kidnapping?"

Mitsuhide rubbed the back of his neck nervously "It's not kidnapping, Zen. This is for your own good and protection, my job is to keep you safe and-"

"That may be, but dragging me deep into the woods, tying me up, holding me against my will? That's the definition of kidnapping. You're forcing me to stay here, Mitsuhide. None of this" Exclaimed the Prince as he purposely rattled his chains "Is with my say so."

Mitsuhide's eyes and head downcast once again, the man seemingly blacking out, prompting worry from Zen "Mitsuhide? Hey! Don't ignore me!" His friend remained stationary and seemingly oblivious "Mitsuhide!"

Whatever that concoction had done to his friend, it wasn't good. The Mitsuhide he'd grown up with would never do this, but this person who'd taken him wasn't that same valiant protector. The man standing before him would go to any lengths he deemed necessary in order to keep him safe.

"Mitsuhide, you have to fight it! What ever it's doing to you, you can't let it control you! Is doing this to me really what you want? What you feel is the best option?"

Zen was seconds away from ripping the bed apart when his friend took in a huge breath full of air and quickly regained all his focus "Mitsuhide, are you alright?"

Mitsuhide rubbed at his forehead "Yeah, just a bit of a headache, nothing to worry about."

Zen stared, he'd experienced many headaches and they'd never caused a reaction such as what he'd just witnessed. "That wasn't any headache I've ever seen, your eyes changed."

"I didn't mean to frighten or worry you, Zen."

Zen sighs in a mixture of relief his friend was alright and annoyance at said friends need to put him first. "Would you stop putting my well being above your own? Something is clearly wrong."

Mitsuhide stares blankly, Zen leans his head backwards in response, accidentally hitting the metal bed frame harshly "Oww!"

"Prince Zen!" Screams Mitsuhide, the man rushing forwards, taking the young adult into his arms and examining his head "You didn't break skin, but there's a bit of a bump."

Zen wrenches himself free from Mitsuhide's grip "I'm fine, didn't realize there wasn't a pillow there is all, don't worry about it."

As if taking in the sights of the cellar for the first time, Mitsuhide shuddered. This was no place for Zen, the Prince had already gotten hurt.

Unfortunately he'd already secured Zen, ropes entwined the princes struggling knees and ankles, wrists shackled and chained to the sturdy beds metal frame.

He'd been lucky to have even bound Zen, he couldn't take the risk of untying the prince with him now knowing he'd just be re-tied, that and it would be getting dark soon, walking in the woods at night would be even worse for his Prince.

With a sigh Mitsuhide looked towards the cellar doors, he'd have to go back to the castle to get certain provisions "I'm sorry you got hurt, Zen. I will fetch you the softest pillow and best available medical treatment for your head."

"We're going back?" Zen's blue eyes immediately turned to his friend, the same friend who was now making his exit "Wait! You can't leave me here like this!"

Mitsuhide ignored the plea, the man now walking up the steps "You'll be safer here, Zen. I'll return as soon as I can with the items."

"No!" Zen writhed in the ropes and chains, the outside light now dimming as the cellar door was being closed "MITSUHIDE!"

**There's the first chapter of Severance for you all, this is from the anime Snow White with the Red Hair. I'm a huge fan of the show. This is based on an episode from season 2. **


	2. Missing

Mitsuhide quickly and quietly made his way back through the woods, wary of leaving any foot prints or alerting anyone to his presence, if they knew where he was then they could just as easily track down Zen.

He'd barely been able to stand listening to his young friend as he shut and locked the door, trapping the Prince in the cellars confines.

It was all for Zen, he had to keep reminding himself that all of this was necessary in keeping the Prince safe.

The castle soon came into view, it had grown dark mere minutes ago, Mitsuhide debated if he should head back in the morning, it'd be far safer.

"There he is!" Echoed a cluster of familiar voices in regards to himself

The protector is pulled from his thoughts at the sight of one Shirayuki, Obi and Kiki gradually approaching him "Is something wrong?"

The group all share different looks, the red haired maiden wore distraught and fear, Kiki annoyance and Obi casted suspicion.

"Mitsuhide, have you seen Zen?" Speaks up Shirayuki, her fisted hands shaking at her sides "We can't find him anywhere and I'm really worried!"

Kiki now steps forward, hand placed delicately upon Shirayuki's shoulder "No ones seen Zen since he got into the carriage with you."

"The carriage" Speaks Obi, arms crossed over his chest "Didn't arrive where it was supposed to, we found it hidden away in the bushes about an hour ago."

Shirayuki shakily walks forwards, eyes filled to the brim with tears "Everyone believes that you had something to do with it, Mitsuhide! They all think you hurt Zen."

"I'd never hurt him!" Yells Mitsuhide "The castle wasn't safe for him, Shirayuki."

Obi draws his arrows, while Kiki grasps her belted sword "You all actually think I'd hurt him? Zen is my best friend!"

"Then what did you do?" Questions Obi, gaze never leaving Mitsuhide's "You're coming from the forest late at night, there's dried mud on your boots, dust and I believe I see a few cob webs? Master was last seen with you and now he's vanished."

Mitsuhide's eyes widen, he'd thought he'd brushed all that off "There's no need to panic, Zen is perfectly safe, I made sure of it."

"How exactly did you do that?" Asks Kiki, the woman now shaking from pure rage "I visited the dungeon storage room and noticed something was missing, a pair of manacles I believe?"

Shirayuki shakes her head in disbelief "Stop it! This is Mitsuhide, he'd never do anything like that to Zen, it must have been a mistake, you made a miscalculation."

Kiki shakes her head "I wish it was, I really do, but I know for a fact those chains were there earlier today and now they, as well as the Prince are missing."

"This could be considered treason." Speaks Obi "Kidnapping the second Prince is punishable by-"

"There's that word again! It's not kidnapping if I'm doing my job, I'm here to protect Zen!"

"Then why take him? Why grab the chains used to bind criminals?" Expresses Kiki "Answer me, Mitsuhide!"

"I ... I knew Zen wouldn't agree with my relocating of him, I had to ensure the Prince was safe and secure-"

"You mean make sure Zen couldn't escape, right?" States Obi "If you're really protecting him then tell us where he is."

Mitsuhide shakes his head, he wanted to confide in them all, but he just couldn't trust the Prince's safety being in someone else's hands "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I only returned to grab provisions necessary for Zen."

Mitsuhide went to push past the group, when a light grip of his arm makes him halt.

Shirayuki stood clutching his shirt, tears rushing from her eyes only instead of that dead defeated look, there was nothing but scorn and betrayal.

"Mitsuhide, how could you do such a thing? Chaining and imprisoning Zen? It's despicable! You call yourself his friend and loyal protector, yet you locked him up, took him away from everything, his home, his brother, friends and me!"

Mitsuhide has to take a step back at hearing those words, he honestly hadn't thought of it like that, he'd only been doing this to protect Zen.

Shirayuki produces a small flask from her satchel "I've spent all day working on the cure for you, I get that your not yourself ... But still! You betrayed us, worst of all you betrayed Zen, you're going to take us to wherever you're holding him right now!"

"You said you were grabbing provisions." Speaks up Kiki the woman discreetly pushing the redhead behind her "Is Zen hurt?"

Shirayuki's tears stopped, fingernails beginning to dig into the man's forearm. "Did you hurt him when he didn't agree to go with you?"

Mitsuhide gulps "He accidentally hit his head, it's just a bump."

Obi's glare intensity heightens as the two with weapons take a few steps closer "Accidental or not, Master is hurt and under your so called protection."

"I can't control everything Zen does! I took what bit of control he had away, he's tied and chained, bound by ropes at the knees and ankles so he couldn't hurt himself, how was I supposed to foresee him smacking his head?"

"You shouldn't have taken the Prince to begin with." Declares Kiki, weapon poised and ready to strike "Lead us to Zen."

Mitsuhide once again shakes his head "The castle isn't safe, Zen could have gotten hurt far worse here than where he is currently."

"That's a lie!" States Shirayuki "Zen is always safe here because he's got us! We all protect him from harm, all of us keep an extra sharp eye out when it comes to his safety and well being."

For the third time that day Mitsuhide began to check out, head and eyes downcast and seemingly clouded over.

Shirayuki went to tentatively approach, but is held back by Kiki and Obi "I'm an herbalist, I can treat him."

"It's probably a reaction from what happened earlier." States Obi, hands waving in front of the frozen man's face.

"Well, just give him the damn antidote already!" States Kiki "Once we get the old Mitsuhide back, he'll take us to Zen."

Shirayuki nods, uncapping the bottle "Obi, pull his head back and keep his mouth open."

"Drink up" The ex-assassin does as he's told, allowing the herbalist to tip the bottles contents directly into Mitsuhide's mouth, hands helping guide the medication down his throat.

All grows silent as the trio wait for the medication to kick in. Mitsuhide smiles as he takes hold of Shirayuki's hands "They're so pretty"

The red heads eyes widen, mouth dropping open and body seemingly jumping "What? No!"

"I don't mean it strangely, it's just, these are the hands that also took Zen's."

"I miss him very much" Shirayuki looks down at her hands, wishing Zen were right by her "Mitsuhide, please take us to him."

"You taking his hand made me realize Zen trusted you, it makes me truly happy." Continued the man as if the girl hadn't spoken

"That's great and all, but it's getting late and we've still got a missing Master to find." Pipes in Obi, hand covering his yawning mouth

"Obi's right, no more messing around" agrees Kiki "Where is Zen?"

"Wha?" Mitsuhide's eyes dropped drowsily, body falling, but he could hear words being spoken around him, more accurately a name ... Zen, Prince Zen.

"No! Mitsuhide wake up, where's Zen? Tell us where he is!" Screams Shirayuki, the cure wasn't supposed to work this fast.

Obi guides The now sleeping Mitsuhide into Kiki's arms "Take him back to the castle, I'll find Zen."

Kiki holds Mitsuhide's left arm across her shoulder "I'll be back with more help."

Obi turns towards Shirayuki, he already knew any attempt to make the girl go back would be a bust "You coming, red?"

Shirayuki continues shaking her head, but proceeds to walk all the while thoughts spinning, why had the antidote worked so quickly? It didn't make any sense "Somethings not right, the antidote shouldn't have gone into affect for at least a night."

The girl takes a sniff from the bottle, body tensing, face grimacing "It smells bitter! This should smell sweet"

Obi cocks his head to the side "You think someone tampered with it?"

Shirayuki tightens her hold on the bottle "I don't know, none of what's happened makes sense, hypnotized or not, Mitsuhide wouldn't have done this to Zen."

"So, you think someone broke into the castle and messed with both concoctions? Isn't that a bit much?"

"It's a stretch and I'd have to study the other bottles contents, but I can't help feeling someone wanted this exact scenario to happen, that they-"

"Planned the disappearance and kidnapping of the second Prince of Clarines?" Interrupted Obi, the man now studying the ground and trees for clues.

Shirayuki wordlessly nods, green eyes roaming for any sign of Zen "How far out do you think Mitsuhide took him?"

"Hard to say, they were both gone for hours, for all we know Mitsuhide walked for miles." Answers Obi

"As for your other thought, Shirayuki." Declares Obi as his head rises to face a large tree "I think you're right."

Shirayuki's eyes hardened, heart pounding "What did you find?"

"It's what I didn't find, no animal tracks, fallen leaves, anything that should be here in the middle of a forest." Answers Obi "There's marks on this tree, someone's been climbing."

"We gotta find Zen!" Yells a now frantic Shirayuki "Zen! Zen, can you hear me?"

Obi shakes his head, but follows the girl none the less, even Shirayuki had to know that if the perpetrators had already picked up camp, that it was most likely too late.

**Guys I have been trying to update this story forever, the app wasn't playing nice. I'm lucky I still have this story considering it was saved on my phone and somehow got taken off. **


	3. Revealed

The Prince made quick work of the ropes once Mitsuhide left him alone, the man had used the simplest sailor knot.

"Once I get out of this and back to the castle-"

After a few wiggles of his body, Zen was able to pull his legs close enough to his cuffed hands and untie the ropes.

"Mitsuhide's cleaning the horse stalls for a month, hypnotized or not"

Getting out of the manacles, however, wasn't going to happen without the key Mitsuhide took with him, all Zen could really do was maneuver his hands in front.

"That should work till I get back"

Zen was just about to open the door to his freedom when a voice drifted inside his prison, quickly being followed by something ramming the door.

"Who's out there?" Questioned the white haired Prince in suspicion

Above, all sounds grow quiet, but small murmurs of conversation, prompting Zen to keep his distance and drawing fourth his sword.

"State your name and business here!"

Without warning the only exit is cracked open, what little bits of light trickling in forcing Zen to shield his eyes.

"Sleep well, little Prince" sings a voice above as a small object is tossed at Zen's feet, smokey purple gas now filling up the space as the cellar door is once more closed.

"Wait!" Zen began coughing, covering his mouth and weakly moving up the stairs, sword now laying forgotten as the Prince groggily attempts pushing the heavy barricade open. "Open this door right now!"

With his strength weening and whatever accomplishment Zen makes opening the door being squashed by whoever's outside pushing it back down, he began to panic. "What do you want?"

This person had addressed him by his title, they knew who he was and Zen hadn't any clue what their plans were for him, but they couldn't be good. "This ... Is bad"

Thoughts of never seeing Shirayuki again broke Zen's heart, the love of his life wouldn't even know what had happened to him, where'd he gone.

" ... Shi ... Ra ... Yuki"

With his last bit of strength, the Prince slides down the stone steps, consciousness leaving him, body slumped over and useless as his eyes start to close and everything goes black.

Whispers, that's the sound Zen vaguely registers as the Prince slowly awakens, body numb and head once again pounding.

What had happened? Where was he? Zen tried fluttering his lids open, but his body still wouldn't cooperate, whatever that gas had been, it was still doing its job sufficiently.

From what he could tell, he was no longer sprawled out a top the cellar steps, he was lying flat on his back, an attempt at getting up reveals his hands are being held over his head, legs stuck together as well.

The whispers continued as Zen's awareness started to return, the Prince now felt the cool breeze over his cheeks, letting him know he was indeed outside.

Another pound also helped to realize it hadn't just been his head hurting, someone actually was building close by him.

Zen turned his head to face where he thought the worker was and fought to open his eyes, finally succeeding as the brightness clouded his vision.

The pounding stops as whomever had him noticed Zen was now awake, before chuckling a cruel laugh "I didn't expect you up so soon, Prince."

Zen clenched his eyes tightly shut, pulling on his wrists and ankles but still unable to move, so it wasn't just whatever he'd been given, he was tied down.

"I bet you're really confused and scared right now, Prince." Sneers the voice that Zen now knew was above him "I mean, you've been kidnapped, I finally have you, Zen."

This person was really starting to get on his nerves, but none the less the Prince slowly opened his eyes, blurry colors and the figures shape quickly becoming comprehensible.

He was on a small vessel or boat, a lift of the head revealed his manacled hands were chained to a tiny hook above him, legs in the same predicament at his feet.

The dark sky illuminated by lit lanterns, casting an eery glow on his smiling captors face.

Zen's nose wrinkled as the salty smell of the sea fills his nostrils " ... Where are we?"

"We are just getting ready to leave your beloved Clarines, Prince." Responds the captor as another pound echoed and shakes what Zen now knows is a small boat.

"You won't ... Get away." Declares Zen, mind now unclouding from his forceful sleep.

"Who's going to stop me? No one knows where you are, in fact, they all believe your own personal aid to have taken you, which in a way he did, but under my orders."

Zen's face scrunches and head tilts as finally the face of the man is revealed to him, blue eyes widen and mouth drops open upon sight of just who's hands he was now in, the Prince was at a loss for words.

Crouched before the second Prince of Clarines stood a man who should be dead, mid-length, dirty-blonde hair swept into a high ponytail with bangs almost long enough to cover his eyes, thick eyebrows and pointed eyelashes, wearing a brown short-sleeved jacket and dark-grey, long sleeved top underneath.

"You ... How did you-"

The captor places his finger to Zen's lips, relishing in the sheer confusion shown "You should see your face right now, Zen!"

Zen glares and moves his head away "How are you still alive, Atri?"

Atri smirks, the Prince's ex-childhood friend who supposedly died in his arms after attempting to assassinate him "Don't worry about me, Zen, it's yourself you should be focusing on."

Zen stared as Atri lifted up a long plank of wood, blue gaze following his every move as the boards leveled over his thighs "Whatever you're planning, it won't work, my brother-"

"Your brother? Please! Izana's no threat to me, so long as I have you." States Atri, the young man now hammering the board into place above Zen.

"Izana's full of surprises, whether you have me prisoner or not, he will beat you." Claims Zen, all the while the Prince attempts to keep his fear and uncertainty under wraps.

"You've too much faith in him, Zen." Speaks Atri as another plank is set and nailed, wooden boards now covering the second Prince up to his shoulders "But will he think to look for you here?"

Zen glowers, Atri had outdone himself, he'd successfully captured the Prince, framed his own bodyguard for it and now had the perfect hiding place to stow him.

"What did you do to Mitsuhide?"

"Your guard? I have to say him being infected wasn't part of the plan, but I couldn't have asked for a better form of revenge."

Atri now begins planking up the top next to Zen's head, the man wanting to watch the Prince's eyes as he's concealed "I've been watching you for months, biding my time. Lucky me to have overheard talk of a hypnotic mixture being made, all I had to do was borrow one of your dear red heads books and I found the perfect plant! Added to the mixture it allows my suggestion to simply guide who ever is under the hypnosis."

Zen struggled in his chains as Atri continued to speak, this whole situation had been planned, Mitsuhide, his loyal friend had been used and forced to turn against him "You planned to dose me, didn't you?"

Atri nods "But Mitsuhide worked so much better! I mean everyone thinks he's gone mad, when the truth is so much worse."

"So that's your big plan of revenge?" Scoffs Zen, hands fisted at the cuffs "Shirayuki is an herbalist, if anyone can figure out it was tampered with, its her."

"By then it'll be too late, we'll be long gone." Clarified Atri, hands reaching to grab something kept out of Zen's view "Its been great catching up, but I think it's time for you to be nice and quiet."

Zen growls as Atri drew closer, a rag and long cloth in hand "You underestimate my friends, Atri. You can take me as far as you'd like, they'll always find me."

"Such faith, but really it's time to be silent, I've already made air holes so you won't suffocate and there's a sliding panel so I can see you, but you know what I can't do?" Atri giggles as he pinches Zen's cheeks, shoving in the rag and sealing the Prince's lips closed as the cloth is tightly knotted behind his head "I won't be able to hear a single word you say! And where you're going, they'll never find you. Say goodbye to Clarines and your former life, Prince."

Zen wouldn't allow his fear to show as the final plank is placed, just before the last board is sealed, a small, metallic ball is carelessly tossed inside.

"Can't take the risk of anyone finding you." Mocks Atri "You understand, right?"

Muffled yells and struggles echo from the Prince as the familiar purple fills the air. Zen groggily listens as he's nailed inside the stuffy prison before everything fades to black once again.


	4. Past

"Zen!" Shirayuki's voice was starting to give with how many times she'd yelled out her missing loves name, feet aching as the pair venture deeper and deeper.

Obi stopped every few minutes to analyze the ground, someone had tried covering their tracks, but this was mere child's play to follow "There's two sets of prints, these ones are smaller, where as these are larger and deeper."

"Do you think they belong to Zen or whoever took him?"

Obi shakes his head, he knew the Prince's footsteps and these didn't match up, however "Not Masters, these belong to Mitsuhide."

Shirayuki tilts her head "How can you tell?"

"The size of the shoe and you can still see the imprints from the bottom. Mitsuhide's shoes are the only pair I know of with this particular pattern."

"But why are they so deep?" Asks Shirayuki "Mitsuhide can't be that heavy to leave an indent in the ground"

"True, normally he wouldn't be, but if he had per-say a Prince strode over his shoulder, that just might do it."

"You mean ... Mitsuhide carried Zen through here?" Shirayuki looks upon the tangle of broken branches "Hey wait, I think I see a path, Obi!"

Obi nods and follows the red head, "Looks like Master left a trail for us"

Shirayuki smiles as the pair follow the trek "Zen knew we'd come looking for him"

"Well, it looks like we've arrived!" Exclaimed Obi as the branches and crinkled leaves end "Master!"

Shirayuki cups her mouth, taking a few steps forward as she spoke "Zen! Z-"

Obi turns to see a fallen Shirayuki on the ground "Are you alright?"

Shirayuki rubs her ailing backside "Yeah, I tripped over something" feeling underneath her, the girl found a small hidden latch "I wonder what this goes to?"

"It's looks like a handle" Speaks Obi, helping Shirayuki to her feet "There's a door here"

Shirayuki wastes no time, eagerly opening the secret entrance "Zen! Zen, are you down here?"

"Master!" Yells Obi, the man running down the steps, picking up an object off the ground.

"What is that?" Questions Shirayuki as she too makes her way inside "Did you find Zen?"

Obi shakes his head, turning to face the young girl, grasping the Prince's prized sword "He's not here, Master was right here!"

Shirayuki reaches out to touch the weapon, carefully holding it next to her heart, this being the only sign of Zen's presence "He couldn't have gotten far, but if Zen escaped ... Why didn't he return to Wistal Castle?"

Obi smells the air, quickly he recognizes the putrid smell of knock out gas, grabbing Shirayuki's hand, he drags them both back outside.

"Master didn't escape, I smell gas that's used to knock people unconscious down there."

Shirayuki's eyes widen, tears begin filling emerald eyes once more, they'd been so close "He ... They couldn't have gotten far! We can still save Zen, Obi, we have to save him!"

Obi pushes away his anger and focuses on finding a trail, if he could still smell the toxin, then it wasn't used that long ago "Look for any signs of disturbance or distress in the dirt, they weren't here too long ago."

Shirayuki nods and heads back and fourth through the dense forest, her lanterns light being the only thing helping her see.

Whoever ever had taken his Master was good, but not careful enough to hide from Obi, this person was much like himself in many ways.

They'd watched Master, studied his movements, planned where to hide him or worse went through all the trouble of building the small prison themselves.

Obi couldn't help but feel this was the work of one of his own, but if they wanted revenge on him why go after the Master? No, this was about Master, of that Obi was positive.

"Mistress, did Master ever confide in you about any of his enemies?"

Shirayuki deeply thinks but comes up empty handed "No, Zen's never spoken to me about any of them."

Obi folds his arms "This is too carefully planned and organized to be a simple kidnapping for ransom."

Shirayuki nods her head sadly, watching as the sun just begins to rise "It's already morning"

Obi was getting frustrated, he could tell Shirayuki was disappointed and hurting, there had to be some kind of clue as to where the Master was.

"Obi, if you had just kidnapped someone, how would you get away with them?" Questions Shirayuki "You used to do those things, right?"

Tentatively, Obi nods "I did anything depending on the price, but usually I was paid to kill, not really take anybody."

Shirayuki clutches her fists in mid air, body swiveling to face the archer "There must be something you know that can help us, put yourself in the kidnappers shoes, what would you do? Where would you go?"

At this Obi really had to think, if he'd been hired to kidnap a Prince alive, what would be the best method of escape?

"If I'd just succeeded in taking a well known royal, I'd have no choice but to go into hiding, it'd be far too dangerous going into town, I'd have already set up a method of transportation."

That didn't leave many options, but all this was just hypothetical and upon catching Shirayuki's pointed gaze, Obi had to continue.

"Myself personally, wouldn't take a job where the package is wanted alive, but if I ever did and I had to escape fast and without being noticed I'd use a sailing boat."

"If that's the case then the kidnapper wouldn't have risked going out last night, they'd have to wait till sunrise."

Obi was about to respond when a rustling in the bushes captured his attention, quickly the man moves forward to shield Shirayuki, arrow drawn.

The steps continued as one Mitsuhide comes barreling through "I've been searching for you two everywhere!"

"Well, you found us" States Obi, not moving the arrow, much to the chargin of Shirayuki. "How are you feeling, Mitsuhide?"

"I ... I feel terrible! How could I have done that to Zen? Did you find him yet? I don't remember where I left him or what exactly I did, but judging by Kiki, it was really bad!" cries Mitsuhide "Ryuu said the mixture for your exam had been tampered with, I was doing somebody else's biding"

"I knew it!" Declares Shirayuki in anger "They messed with the antidote too."

"What?" Squeals Mitsuhide "How ... How could they have done that? Am I going to hurt somebody else?"

"Relax, Little miss here thinks it was just dosed with a special flower to block memories and cause immediate deep sleep." Answers Obi "We found the cellar you took Master, but he's gone."

Mitsuhide's eyes widen in panic "Zen is missing? Was he taken? Does whoever did this to me have Zen?"

Shirayuki wearily nods while clutching the lone sword "Obi smelled traces of some kind of knock out drug."

Mitsuhide's left hand covers his mouth in utter defeat "This is all my fault, I delivered Zen right to him!"

"Mitsuhide, now isn't the time for blame, once Master is back then we can all blame you together. Right now I need to know if Master has any enemies he told you about?"

Mitsuhide takes a deep, calming breath, one name did suddenly pop into his head, but it was impossible "No, no, the only one I was witness to his dead."

At this Obi chuckles "You know how many people think I'm dead? Unless you know for sure, tell us."

"I really don't think it's him, but, when I was first hired on as Zen's aid he had a secret friend. A boy in the archers named Atri, he convinced Zen to sneak out to see him after dark, I had my suspicions about the boy and went to Izana."

Obi was listening intently, Shirayuki couldn't help but feel for Zen as Mitsuhide concluded the tale.

"We discovered inconsistencies in Atri's information, by the time we'd found out he was really a part of the Lido group, Zen had already snuck out. We found him on the ground, surrounded by this group, whether they planned to kill or capture we never learned, Atri attacked Zen and ... I killed Atri."

Shirayuki gasped "That's horrible!"

Mitsuhide nods "It was that night that Zen realized how his status can affect other people, he vowed to be a better Prince from that day on."

"You said his information didn't match up?" Questions Obi

"Far as we could tell, there wasn't much on him to be honest, Atri somehow just showed up one day, no records of him even getting the position."

Obi shakes his head "It's no coincidence Atri comes out of the blue and just happens to get close enough to Master without anyone knowing."

Shirayuki had to agree, she'd seen and experienced first hand the guards at Wistal Castle.

"I'm guessing that's why Izana hired me as Zen's aid" Clarified Mitsuhide "I caught Zen and Atri meeting numerous times so it would make sense his elder brother knew of the situation."

"You said Atri was an archer?" Asks Obi "Did he happen to make his own arrows?"

"Yeah, that's all I'd ever see the kid doing was sitting in a tree hacking away at a stoned tip."

Shirayuki turns to face Obi, who's now looking deep into the surrounding trees "You don't think-"

"Atri is still alive" States Obi "I found signs of a camp not too far from here, recently all packed up and prints leading here."

Mitsuhide frowns, hands on his sides "That doesn't really scream killer kid back from the dead"

Obi reaches into his pocket, pulling out a black stone arrow tip "Found this buried next to the tree that was being used as a camp, look like his handy work?"

The stone is tossed to Mitsuhide, the aid examing the rough edges, with a little more rounding it would be identical to the one Zen had in his office drawer. "This ... This can't be possible, we all saw him die!"

"How could Atri have faked his own death?" Asks Shirayuki in confusion

"He didn't fake it ... " whispers Obi, head groveling, yellow gaze pointed down, weapon now forgotten and lowered "In my old line of work, we'd take care of our own, one day on a job I found a kid barely breathing hiding away in the bushes, I brought him to where I was staying and helped him heal."

Mitsuhide angrily rushes the messenger, hands fisting tight into his khaki shirt "You saved the man who most likely kidnapped Zen?"

Obi shrugs out of the hold, almost ripping his shirt in the process "He was just a kid, I told him to play dead and get out of the life, he never told me how he got hurt and I didn't ask."

Mitsuhide fought to keep his anger in check "That kid has now single handedly taken the second Prince of Clarines captive, who knows what Atri's got planned! He blamed and hated Zen for being royalty."

Obi's eyes squinted "I'm not the one who locked Master up, you basically put a bow on his head and left him as a present."

"I was under Atri's control! There was nothing I could have done, what excuse do you have?" Yells a heated Mitsuhide "You aided the kid when you knew he'd done something awful, your line of work isn't easy and you must have heard of the failed attack on Wistal Palace by the Lido group!"

"So what if I did?" Returns Obi, hands itching to shoot to kill "You may think you have the underworld all figured out, but you haven't even scratched the surface, we take care of our own."

Mitsuhide scoffs "Is that why you were hiding the arrow?" Stone now thrown, embedding deep into the earth "You knew this was one of Atri's, just like I did, which means you also have a pretty good idea of where to find Zen."

Obi wants to deny it, he wants to beat the aid before him to a bloody pulp, but it was when he caught sight of Shirayuki's eyes that the man regrets his earlier choice "Little miss, I-"

The red head moves forward to slap, only being held back by Mitsuhide "How could you, Obi? You've known who had taken Zen and where this whole time? Why would you protect Atri instead of your friend?"

"My friend? He's my Master, he trusts me to look after you mistress and nothing more." States Obi uncertainly

"How can you say that? Of course Zen is your friend, him trusting you to look after me is all the proof you need." Retaliates Shirayuki

"You came to the palace in order to kill Shirayuki, yet Zen allowed you to stay, trusted you to guard and protect the girl he loves and you're going to stand here and accuse him of not being your friend?" Defends Mitsuhide "You left the underworld, you have no obligation to protect them any more."

"It's not obligation, it's honor and trust!" Dictates Obi "Like it or not they're still my people and responsibility."

"Zen was wrong to trust you! I was wrong!" Screams Shirayuki, the girl falling to her knees, body racked by sobs "We thought we were your friends, Obi ... All this time you've been lying to us and now Zen's gone!"

"I'm sorry I'm not the man you all wanted me to be, mistress."

Mitsuhide consoles a breaking down Shirayuki as Obi makes his vast exit from the scene, worry and fear towards his missing friend filling him to his core.


End file.
